As Panteras Ressurreição
by AndrewYuraDaishi
Summary: Madison Lee realmente morreu? Natalie e pete irão se casar? Nath então deixara as panteras?


As Panteras são três jovens contratadas por um milionário anônimo

Chamado charlie.

Elas fazem investigações, resolvem grandes casos e também lutam!

Elas nunca viram Charlie, elas se comunicam com ele através de telefonemas.

Charlie escolhe cada uma por que é única, e especial. Elas são:

Dylan, Natalie e Alex.

Após alguns anos, aparecem novas panteras e que ocupam o lugar de alguma que tenha saído.

Bem, agora vamos a historia!

-------X--x----X--x-------

_**CAPITULO 1: A pésima noticia**_

As panteras estavam sentadas a mesa de um barzinho em L.A. conversando:

- Noooosa, nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem um caso! - Comentou Natalie, que estava agora saboreando

um delicioso sorvete de morango com pedaços de... Morango.

- É mesmo Nath! Sera que Charlie esta com problemas e não nos falou nada? - Disse Alex.

- Ahhh não! Sempre tivemos muitos casos, isso deve ser passageiro... - Disse Dylan

Após algum tempo, as tres se despedem e cada uma vai para sua casa.

Natalie ao chegar em sua casa, liga o radio bem alto e começa a dançar, o telefone toca, ela

sai correndo e vai atender:

-Alo? - falou ela impaciente.

-É dai onde pediram uma pizza tamanho família de calabresa?

-Não-falou ela mais impaciente...

-Desculpe-e desligou.

Ela saiu correndo e voltou a dançar na sala, de repente ela olha para o espelho, se admira, e

não nota uma enorme bota na sua frente, ela da alguns passos para frente, e cai com tudo no chão.

Enquanto isso na casa de Alex, ela e Jason conversam:

- Alex, você esta linda hoje-Disse Jason com um belo sorriso.

- Ahh.. e você então! - disse Alex, Jason aumenta seu sorriso de felicidade pelo elogio que

ela falara-.. Tu continua o mesmo puxa saco de sempre né! - Falou ela rindo.

Ele fica sem jeito, ela da gargalhadas da cara dele.

• **4:58 - Los Angeles •**

Dylan esta dormindo em seu apartamento, quando o telefone toca:

-Alo? - Dylan fala com uma voz bem roca.

-Dylan, tenho pésimas noticias!

-Charlie? -Dylan pensa, quem poderia ligar para ela 5 a.m.?

-É... Chame Natalie e Alex rapido!- Charlie fala tenso.

-Ok.. Tchauzinho.

Dylan para por um momento, noticia ruin? Faz 2 meses que terminaram seu ultimo caso, onde

tiveram que recuperar 2 aneis onde havia dados sobre o serviço de proteção à testemunha

do governo norte-americano, ficaram um tempo sem caso algum, que tipo de noticia poderia ser?

Rapidamente ela pega o telefone, e liga para Nath e Alex e diz que ira busca-las.

Dylan lava seu rosto, pega um casaco, desce as escaladas de seu apartamento, vai na garagem

e tenta abrir o carro:

-Droga! Cade as chaves? - Dylan fala com uma cara inexplicável.

Ela então sobe as escadas, entre no apartamento, pega as chaves e desce tudo de novo. Ao chegar

la em baixo, ela finalmente abre o carro, ela entra e sai andando, feliz. Ao chegar ao portão

do apartamento, ela ve que se esqueceu novamente de uma coisa, a chave do portão.

Ela olha para os lados, tudo vazio, então pisa fundo no acelerador e passa por cima do portão,

o carro não ficou tão arranhado, ja o portão, destruído.

Ela avista Nath, que esta na esquina de sua bela casa, ela vai até la e a pega.

-Agora só falta a Alex- comentou Natalie.

-O que houve na sua cara? - pergunta Dylan a Nath.

-Ahhh... essas botas... - Falou Nath.

Dylan ja tinha entendido tudo, e da breves gargalhadas.

Dylan e Nath chegaram na casa de Alex, Dylan buzina algumas vezes, então Alex aparece correndo,

toda errada- estava com uma blusa virada do avesso, com uma sandália de salto, uma

meia rosa e a outra azul com estrelas amarelas,e o cabelo completamente desarrumado-, ela chega

no carro, as cumprimenta e entra.

- o que ouve na sua cara Nath? - Falou Alex.

- Botas... e por que você esta um pouco... RIDICULAAA? - Disse Nath dando um grito.

- Bem... fogão... fogo.. e roupas...

As tres dão gargalhadas...

• **8:30 , no escritorio Townsend •**

Após chegarem no escritorio, Charlie fez o seu tipico telefonema:

-Bom dia Panteras - Diz Charlie.

-Bom dia Charlie - As tres falaram juntas.

-Bem, lembram da nossa ex. Pantera.. - Charlie foi interrompido por Alex.

-Madison Lee? - Diz Alex séria.

-Exato...-Disse charlie sem ar- des da "morte" dela, a 2 meses atraz, não

encontraram nem vestigio de seu corpo.

-Aquela filha da.. -Dylan foi interrompida por charlie.

OBS: Madison Lee foi uma pantera, ela roubou os aneis do serviço de proteção a testemunha.

-E agora o Sr. Gregorio Hucky, nos contratou por que Stancy Lee, foi morta.

-Lee? - Disse Natalie, com um certo interesse na historia.- Ela era irmã da Madison?

-Exato... Gemea... -Diz charlie, ainda serio.- Bem vocês tem dois casos agora Panteras,

Descobrir quem matou Stancy e se Madison ainda esta viva.


End file.
